The Massive Futa Nurse Joy Get Some Lovers
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: A young trainer comes to the Celedon City Pokemon Center to heal her Gardevoir and meets a massive futa Nurse Joy. Warning- Futa, Magical Weight Gain, Lesbians and Stuffing.


The Massive Futa Nurse Joy Get Some Lovers

A thinly trainer walked into the local Pokémon Center of Celedon City, she had just beaten the city's gym leader Erika and was coming here to heal up her team. She was a native of Hoen and had only recently been in Kanto for about a few weeks, so a lot of things were still new to her here. Coming in with her faithful Gardevoir aka Rebecca who had just taken a nasty poison attack from Erika's Victreebel, she had expected to be greeted to the sight of a member of the ever helpful Nurse Joy family, and while she did, she got something she had NEVER expected to see.

"Oh hello there ehhehehehe!" Welcome to the Celedon City Pokémon Center how may we help you and your Pokémon?" the nurse who stood before the girl was downright gargantuan, being too big to fit behind the counter, she had to weigh a good 700 to 800lbs probably. Her nurse outfit and apron were stretched to their limits, tears and seams were breaking with each movement she made, and it seemed that based on her current disposition the Nurse Joy probably wouldn't care if she was nude anyway and wore it only cause it fit the situation. However, while her fat flabby breasts and stomach that rivaled a Snorlax's and rolled outward onto the marble floor were astounding, what REALLY made the trainer's eyes lurch forward was the monumental cock underneath her belly flab, a large pulsating dick head easily the size of the girl's fist layed there, a small puddle of pre-cum was oozing out of the dick. It was truly a sight to behold. Regaining her composure as best as she could she introduced herself.

"H-hi m-my name is...Martha. Um...can you heal my Pokémon?" Melanie was currently unsure if this nurse was even able to operate her equipment, let alone do other normal menial tasks.  
>"Well of course young lady, just bring their balls over here, oh and keep your Gardevoir out, she can play around with me while we wait." She said as she licked her lips.<br>"Uhh wait? she said as she placed her balls somewhere between the woman's boobs and belly fat. "Are you going to take them to the machine Nurse Joy?"  
>"Oh no, no unlike the rest of my family I've come up with a new way to heal Pokémon, something I figured out by accident about 200lbs ago when a pokeball got stuck in my navel for a good two hours. You see, I have found that somehow my flab has some sort of healing powers." She said this while slapping her gut, proud of her discovery.<br>"Healing...powers?" Martha questioned as Rebecca took to rubbing the nurse's thigh fat, not really having the same shock towards this kind of stuff like as her trainer and most humans had.

"Hmm mmph...in fact the chance of that ol' pokerus "virus" as it's officially termed is practically quadrupled. so its really good for your Pokémon to heal inside my fat."  
>"But...how?" she asked as she tried to no avail to stop her Gardevoir from rubbing the nurse's dickhead against her crotch...but to no success, and just decided to let her have her fun, Nurse Joy didn't seem to care, but then again she requested it.<br>"I don't know, but before I found out I did my best as by normal procedures to keep my dick hidden during on duty and not eat during on duty too, but since I've found out my belly and seminal fluids both have major healing factors, I've been allowed by my superiors, through a bit of arguing, that I can just be myself all the time!" the Nurse giggled as she said this, partially from her being happy that she could be herself, and partially because the Gardevoir was tickling her belly button.  
>"Thats...weird but admittedly interesting." Melanie said as she put a hand to the nurse's quivering belly blubber. "So...how long does this take?"<br>"Oh not too long, about 30 minutes until then, do you want to sit and chat, maybe have a bite to eat, I got a lot of food in the storage room and in fat somewhere if you're willing feel around...or if you want I can tell ya how I came to be fat in the first place and maybe we can do something special?"

"Uhh...suuure just...you don't really have food in your rolls do you?" Martha asked with a raised eyebrow. Rebecca had started to delicately rub her hands on Nurse Joy's dick while eying it with curiosity and playfulness as she rubbed, making the adipose Nurse coo as she rubbed her puffy arms and hands against her thick belly, her face blushing. Food fell bit by bit from her folds as her belly shook.

"Oh why of course I do. Makes it easier to have something to eat on hand and even seems to preserve it." Nurse Joy said happily with a smile, as if nothing at all could possibly be wrong with what she just said.

"J...wh, why? Just...just why?" Was all Martha could think so to say. Rebecca stared at the food on the ground, picking up what looked like a whole, unopened box of donuts and started eating some.

"Well why not?" Nurse Joy said with her head tilted to the side. She seemed genuinely confused that Martha thought this was weird...

Regardless, Martha picked up a donut from the box, which seemed oddly warm as she held it in her hand. She bit into it. It tasted like a normal donut alright, no awkward tastes from being stuffed in that Nurse's folds for so long and it wasn't too warm either. She started to feel her resilience melt away slowly as she took another and ate.

"My my...so the two of you have appetites to you, hmm?" Nurse Joy asked. Martha didn't notice but there was a seductive tone to the Nurse Joy's words as she stared on, Martha and her Gardevoir eating whatever else had fallen out of Nurse Joy's folds. Nurse Joy's cock pulsed more as Rebecca played with it, rubbing her hands along it while the Gardevoir rubbed the shaft, making it grow fully erect as blood filled the shaft, causing the organ to throb as it came to life and pre-cum oozed from the dickhead.

"Hmmm~" Nurse Joy moaned as Rebecca rubbed at her shaft, letting her tongue lull out of her mouth and hang to the side as she panted. She loved Gardevoir, she truly did. Something about their forms was so...alluring to her, not to mention tales of the famous, absolutely massive, absurdly fat Gardevoir from Hoenn she had heard in recent months had made her so...excited she just couldn't help herself around these Pokémon anymore.

"I guess your *Scarf* rolls aren't too bad after all but it's... *Snarf* *Munch* Still a _really_ weird way to keep food." Martha muttered between mouthfuls of food, a few crumbs falling down onto her shirt as she opened her mouth. She'd been hungry ever since they had to pass through Lavender Town, given the long route from there to Celadon and even then she had gotten so worked up she skipped breakfast and lunch in favor of getting on earning her next Gym Badge. Needless to say, she was starving quite a bit as she continued to fill her belly with more of Nurse Joy's stashed food.

"I'm...glad you like it..." Nurse Joy said, trying to keep her cool as Rebecca started to rub the inside of Nurse Joy's fat thighs again all while running her hands up and down the back of Nurse Joy's legs. The Gardevoir curiously started to rub at Joy's thick, rolling back, her hands sinking into the Nurse's fat rolls while pulling out more food and eating it down rather fast for what was considered a normal appetite for a Gardevoir. Nurse Joy moaned as she felt the delicate fingers rub at her back as the Pokémon curiously explored her thick, bulbous form, her hands moving to examine Nurse Joy's impressive bust. Nurse Joy tried to hold down her moans, biting her bottom lip as she fished out some chicken from her left folds to eat. Whenever she got aroused, her appetite also got worked up so she would resort to eating to see if she could try and suppress her urges. However, they came in too strong and too hot as Rebecca started to find her hands exploring the vast expanse of Nurse Joy's corpulent, blubbery belly. Her hands slid across the surface, getting sucked into Nurse Joy's deep, cavernous navel, which excited Nurse Joy as Rebecca tried to pull her hands out from the pressurized chamber, struggling a bit.

"OOohhh... BBBBUUUUUUUUURRRRRPPPP!" Nurse Joy tilted her head back as best she could as a belch escaped her lips, making Martha snap out of her hunger daze. The trainer's hands and mouth were coated with grease and sugars from all the high-calorie foods she had eaten from Nurse Joy's folds, giving her an impressive potbelly.

"E-excuse me, Martha but...what kind of damage did your Gardevoir take?" The Nurse Joy asked, trying to maintain her affable smile through her arousal.

"Well she did get hit by a poison attack, but-"

"O-oh my, poison? I think I...should treat her on the spot! A-A _private_ exam should suffice, no?"

Martha raised an eyebrow at the Nurse while Rebecca started to lean against Nurse Joy's dick, then smiled as the Gardevoir sat atop the throbbing, erect member like a park bench.

"I... Guess not? Just leave some food here for me, I'm still kinda hungry..." Pulling out treat after treat, Martha amassed a pile that was much larger than she'd thought it was, and not at all as reasonable as she thought it was.

"Good! Let me just take your Gardevoir to... The back... There's plenty more food in the Storage Room, remember, but don't interrupt! Very delicate procedures will be happening!" Waddling away with Rebecca clinging onto her cock, Martha was left to masticate the mysterious medico's musky mountain of miraculous munchies.

Closing the door behind her, her cock started to stand up straight as the Gardevoir looked up at her curiously. "Now, for you, you naughty thing... Do you know what Nurse Joy's patented treatment for poison is?" She licked her lips, her barely contained lust starting to ooze out of her like sweat... Which was also starting to ooze out of her.

Nurse Joy smiled, staring at the Gardevoir in front of her, guiding the Pokémon's head to the very tip of her monstrous 80 inch cock, where Rebecca started to leech onto with her wide open mouth. While Nurse Joy was getting the sweetest sensation of her life, Rebecca was using her free hands to pump the nurse's dick to build-up the cum that she deeply desired.

Thrusting up and down in a musical rhythm, with the nurse's fat jiggling with each thrust, the two girls were in complete utter bliss, enjoying each other's attention as Rebecca was basking in Joy's musk as she continued deep throating the lady, while Joy was moaning with pleasure, groping her big plump breasts. Eventually Joy's dick finally erupted with the build-up of cum, that it came rushing out like a open tap of water into Rebecca's mouth, where she was gulping down all she could take; with some leaking out by side of her mouth.

Once Joy had finished cumming like there was no tomorrow, Rebecca was savoring every last drop that poured out, never ever wanting to forget the delicious taste that she had a second ago. Rebecca could feel herself growing fatter from the cum she consumed, her belly and body grew thicker with new additional blubber. Her breasts and ass checks grew in size and her thighs became thicker and wider, as her whole body was now pressing closer into Nurse Joy's massive belly apron than before.

"OOOOOHHHHHH! YYYEEESSSSS! You sexy beast!" shouted Nurse Joy with so much happiness leaving Rebecca blushing on her now chubby cute face.

"Ready for the next *HUFF* procedure...?"

Rebecca nodded its head the nurse had filled her with so much cum and now she was massive. As Nurse Joy watched Rebecca the Pokémon began to grab its crouch Nurse Joy smiled her special cum was giving the Rebecca a new piece of fat.  
>Rebecca moaned and so her clit began to grow it grow thicker and longer by the second and slowly it took the form of a enormous cock with a pair of huge white testicles hanging under it. Nurse Joy smiled then moaned " You'll get a lot bigger like me as so as you hump that sex little trainer of your in the next room with me"<br>Rebecca nodded and Nurse Joy opened the door then called out Marta could you come in here your Gardevoir is much better now and wants to see you. She watched as Rebecca's trainer entered the treats she had left had started to fatten the girl up her t-shirt was pushed up by a huge round potbelly and the button on her shorts had popped off just a heavy dose of Rebecca and her cum an the girl would be all hers.  
>As Martha entered the room she gasped at her massive Gardevoir and it enormous cock and testicles turning to the Nurse Joy she yelled "What have you done to my Pokémon ".<br>Nurse Joy just smiled "the same as were going to do to you were going to fatten you up as well" Hearing this Martha licked her lips before pulling her t-shirt over her head letting two huge bare breast fall free. Then still looking at the Nurse Joy she moaned "Rebecca strip off my shorts I want to get massive".  
>As Rebecca did as she was told Martha kicked off her tennis shoes and showed the Nurse Joy her little pair of dark green and white stripped Gardevoir panties that had a jumbo sized bulge pushing out the front as Joy watched Martha slowly closed her eyes and the bulge began to twitch as it did Joy was shocked to see the bulge start to swell causing the little panties to stretch out in the front as they stretched Martha began to moan out "Oh my I haven't fell it get this big since I did the Celedon gym leader" As Martha's penis stretched and thickened Joy noticed that it was not the only thing getting bigger the trainers arms and legs were beginning to thicken with jumbo sized as they grow Martha moaned "I see you are surprised by my special talent it's a little gift from my mother's cum I hope you like now how about that tasty looking your dripping on the floor".<p>

As Martha spoke she slowly lowered herself into a kneeled position and before Nurse Joy knew what was happening Martha pushed off with her jumbo muscled legs and huge white socks clad feet and with an incredible amount of strength she pushed the massive nurse back onto a giant bed that she had seen. As Joy fell onto her bed it gave a creaking sound as her massive 4 yard wide bare butt landed on it.

Once the massive Nurse Joy was on the bed Martha called out "Rebecca uses binding vine on Nurse Joy's waist and ankles to hold her to the bed". With a nod her grass type Pokémon released from her now massive body four large dark green pods and sent them flying and the bed as they got close the four pods opened and released a large group of vine that attached themselves around Nurse Joy waist and ankles before securing them to the four bedpost.

As Nurse Joy was secured Martha climbed up on top of Joys massive belly and slowly began to rub the smooth soft round flesh as she spoke "Now that you have fattened up my Gardevoir and made her so sexy it's my turn to be fattened so get ready for the sucking of your life lover as I'm going to suck your enormous testicles dry" Martha then turned to her Massive Gardevoir and called "Rebecca as I suck Nurse Joys penis I want you to rip off my panties and stuff my pussy with that giant new dick Joys cum gave you okay lover".

With a nod Martha slowly began to kiss down Nurse Joys massive smooth white shiny round belly stopping at her deep wide belly button to dip her tongue in before slowly kissing down the underside of the belly to the Nurses Giant throbbing enormous 60 inch long white penis. As Martha slid around the throbbing hard flesh rod Joy moaned "Please suck my dick your kisses are making me so horny please I need your sweet little mouth on my dick please". Stopping her kisses at the base of Nurse Joys enormous pulsing flesh shaft she gave it a little lick before speaking "I knew that this would make you horny lover that's way I had Rebecca tie you down I want to enjoy every inch of your marvelous massive body of yours so hold still honey and all take that beautiful dickhead in my mouth for you".

As Martha spoke these words she leaned up Nurse Joys enormous 60 inch white dick and gently began to push her mouth over the basketball sized dickhead it was slowly going as she had to slowly stretch out her jaws to wider and wider to take the dickhead in one that was 20 time bigger than her own mothers but slowly her mouth covered the top and began working its way down the sides of the head.


End file.
